Pee Wee Herman's Great Adventure
by pee wee herman's cousin
Summary: Peewee Herman decides to go on a Pokemon quest. What cliched surprises await him?
1. Professor Bloke

This is a story based upon everybody's favorite moron, Pee Wee Herman, and his adventures.

Pee Wee Herman's Pokémon Adventure

Chapter 1

"Erm, how old are you again?" asked a forgetful old man called Professor Oak.

"Forty-eight," another man answered.

"Forty-eight! Why, you're much too old for Pokémon. I'm sorry, Pee Wee, but I can't give you a Pokémon," Oak apologized.

"No, you heard me wrong, I said fourteen!" the now established Pee Wee Herman lied.

"Oh? I'm sorry. All right, here you go, pick a Pokémon," the retarded professor said. Pee Wee Herman (a.k.a. Pee Wee) let out all three of the Pokémon, sighing.

"None of these Pokey mans are right for me." He then broke out in a fit of manic laughter.

"Well… they're the only three I have…" Professor Oak sweatdropped, grabbing the empty Pokeballs.

"Can I see how they are outside?" Pee Wee asked with a glint in his eye.

"Sure. Just out front," Oak answered. The two walked to the front yard of the lab and Pee Wee released the Pokémon from their balls.

"Look, Professor Evergreen—"

"That's Oak."

"—Professor Acorn, there's Team Sockit stealing Pokémon from your lab!"

"Huh!" the professor yelped, turning around.

"Run free, Pokey mans! Run FREE!" Pee Wee screamed, waving his arms about. The three starters looked up at him and blasted a beam of fire, water, and jagged leaves simultaneously. Together, the attacks burned him alive, drenched him completely, and tore at his bare flesh.

"Okey-dokey, let's go!" Pee Wee screamed, seizing all of the Pokémon in his arms and running away.

"I don't see any Team Locket…" Professor Oak said in dismay, scratching his head and turning around. "Herman! What are you doing with my Pokémon!" Alas, the black-haired moron in his stupid attire didn't hear him, so Professor Oak chased him and landed a dropkick right on the gut.

"Ouch! A boo-boo!" Pee Wee shrieked, clutching his abdomen.

"That's what you get. Now get away from my property; git!" the Professor ordered, returning the three dazed Pokémon to their respective balls.

"Balls is a funny word," Pee Wee commented, "but I like them anyway!" Immediately, Professor Oak smashed a leg into his side and sent the Hermanator (Pee Wee) flying.

There was silence as the professor tried to calm down.

"Who was that, professor?" a voice to his right asked.

"Oh, Ash! That was just a trainer… he wanted to be my aide, to see the children getting their first Pokémon, but I said no so he asked to be a trainer instead. I let him choose from three Pokémon, but he tried stealing them all so I had to take care of him myself," Oak remarked, clapping his hands proudly. Remembering the events that just happened, he gasped as he hunched over, grabbing his upper theigh.

"You didn't break your hip again," Ash smirked, "did you?"

"Of course not," Oak laughed, nervously lifting his arm from his leg as an unrecognizable pain shot through the limb.

"Sure…" Ash mumbled. When Oak turned around to pick up his Pokeballs, Ash kicked him in his side before running off, snickering madly as headed for Viridian City.


	2. A Scare in September

Just so you know, some of the characters on the actual show (Pokémon) may appear at my whim. By the way, it was only until now when I realized I hadn't put in a disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Or Pee Wee Herman for that matter. I'm only the relative of a possessed maniac, (no offense to Pee Wee Herman fans) 'kay?

This chapter is dedicated to Pee Wee Herman for inspiring me to bash him.

Pee Wee Herman's Pokémon Adventure

Chapter 2

"Hey Ash, what are you doing here?" a familiar voice voiced.

"Huh? Max? I was gonna stop Team Rocket, but I changed my mind after purchasing some cool Pokémon stuff at their hideout." Ash grinned as he held up a few Masterballs and death-related merchandise. "I even got this cool Pikachu shirt!"

"Um, Ash, that's a picture of Giovanni blasting Pikachu into the atmosphere with a bazooka. And it's signed 'JJ&M'."

"There's still a Pikachu on the shirt," Ash muttered, stuffing it in his pack. "Anyway what are YOU doing here?"

"I'm out looking for Professor Oak. My senses told me to head to Pallet because I heard a sickening scream somewhere near your house."

"But…you…live in Hoenn…"

"Yeah. Everyone heard it; it was on the news this morning," Max answered.

"But—"

"Aaaaaaaagh!" a voice shrieked from Viridian's sky, and soon afterward a large imprint covered the ground, bearing a black-haired man.

"Hello there, kiddies!" Pee Wee Herman waved, getting up as if nothing had happened.

"Ahh! It's the man in my nightmares!" Max screamed, running to the sea that separated Kanto from Hoenn. He disappeared into the horizon, trying to swim across the massive sea.

"Okay… So who are you?" Ash demanded, his hands on his hips.

"I'm Pee Wee Herman!" Pee Wee answered, giggling. Ash stared at him, before shock crossed his features.

"The man in my nightmares…?" Ash stood still, then bolted off after Max.

"Okay, goodbye! I hope I'll see you soon!" Pee Wee waved, before a lightning bolt struck the sea and the dot in the distance stopped moving.

"Alrighty then, time to get some Pokey mans!" He headed straight to the mart.

"I need Pokey mans, so I can be the Pokey man Master and raise enough money to have my playhouse aired EEEEEEEVERYWHERE!" Pee Wee squealed, terrifying the cashier.

"We-We don't sell Pokémon…"

"No Pokey mans? That's ridiculous. Is this some sort of magic trick?" He grinned stupidly, batting his eyelashes, causing the cashier to shudder.

"I-If you want Pokémon, y-you h-h-h-h-h-h—"

"I like 'H'. It's the first letter in Herman!" Just then a guy with brown spikey hair turned.

"And homo," he laughed.

"There are lots of ho, ho, hos in Christmas," Pee Wee beamed, "What's your name?"

"Stop being stupid Ash. I know it's you behind that mask. You couldn't fool a Zubat!"

"Ash? Ash Ketchum?" Pee Wee murmured in thought.

"Yeah. Loser," Gary sneered, walking off. Pee Wee looked down.

"Loser?" Security guards jumped Gary and he let out a blood-curdling scream. As he was pounded into the ground for shoplifting (he picked up his item and walked out), Pee Wee found a few round red and white balls.

"Ooh! I like balls! I play with them all the time!" Noticing that no one was paying attention, he shrugged, picked up the Pokeballs and headed back into the route between Pallet and Viridian.


	3. Underwear Affair

I KNOW at least one person must be reading otherwise I wouldn't have more than 35 hits. Anyway, just to let anyone reading know, I'm probably going to make the characters OOC, but it's most likely on purpose. Oh yes, and my disclaimer in the second chapter accounts for all the others. Enjoy the next chapter!

This chapter is dedicated to Stupidfic for writing such a lovely, heartfelt review. :Wipes tear from eye:

Pee Wee Herman's Pokémon Adventure

Chapter 3

"Rattata!" a Rattata screeched as Pee Wee was performing in front of it.

"Isn't this fun?" he asked, dancing with a pair of boxers he found previously lying on the ground.

(Somewhere in Viridian Forest)

"Man! I hate these shorts! Where the hell did I put my boxers? I'm starting to fucking chafe!" one of several Joey Youngsters complained, rubbing his upper leg.

(Back at Route Whatever-Is-Between-Pallet-And-Viridian)

"Rattatat!" Rattata shrieked, sinking its fangs into Pee Wee Herman's hand.

"YEEEEOW! You should be more nice to people around you!" Pee Wee commented. A lightbulb lit over his head, and he gazed loveingly at it. Oh wait. That was the sun.

After Pee Wee went blind, he stumbled over a rock, causing a Pokeball to fall out and roll towards the Rattata.

"Ratta?" the rodent sniffed the ball before turning around and pausing. It lifted it's hind legs and kicked the ball into Pee Wee's face, which eventually bounced off to the ground where a Whismur sat. On contact, the Whismur exploded and the ball was sent flying toward a Magikarp.

"Magih-karp-karp!" the karp Pokémon shouted as the Pokeball struck its target. A flash of light appeared and in an instant, the fish was captured.

"Huh?" Pee Wee muttered as the Pokeball flung back to his hand. Instead it hit his face, rebounded, and hit his face again.

"What luck!" Pee Wee stated. "I got my ball back!"

(Somewhere near Team Rocket)

"GGGGGAH!" a con artisty salesman with an accent shrieked. "Where is my Magikarp! I could've sold it to that blue-haired guy for three hundred dollars!" He sighed and took off his disguise. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to pick one up at the lake again."

(Back with Pee Wee)

"Karp, karp!" Magikarp flailed, drying in the sunbaked ground of Viridian.

"I know, I'll call you Wee Wee!" Pee Wee suggested, picking up the dry fish. It's gills were swelling but Pee Wee hadn't realized the fish was kicking the bucket.

"Kaaar… magi… karp…" it stopped moving, and Pee Wee picked it up.

"I know! We can go tanning at the beach!"

(Near the seaside)

"Isn't this nice?" Pee Wee asked his brown crusted fish. It didn't respond. "Maybe I can get that spikey black-haired kid's attention with a tan. Hmm…"

After a few hours, Pee Wee picked up Wee Wee and the two headed into Viridian Forest.

"I wonder why my skin's all stretchy," Pee Wee wondered, pulling at his melted flesh. "Maybe I'm a witch!" he said idiotically, dancing in front of a random kid.

"Hey! Those are my boxers! Gimme back my underwear, bastard!" Joey Youngster commanded.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers," Pee Wee said, wagging a finger at Joey.

"Fine, I'll battle with you for them!"

"Battling's no fun. Maybe we could go to my house in Pallet and play around," Pee Wee said.

"No fuckin' way you homo!" Joey snatched a Pokeball and tossed it toward Pee Wee.

"Go, Feraligatr!" a large crocodile Pokémon appeared, roaring.

"Oopsie doopsie, I made a poopsie," Pee Wee Herman said, crossing his legs together.

"Hydro Cannon, NOW!" Immediately, Feraligatr blasted a surge of water that forced Pee Wee and Wee Wee into the atmosphere.


	4. Let Gay Guys be Gay Guys!

No notes here. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

This chapter is dedicated to rainbow wafflez, for being my only other reviewer, and one of the few people I know who writes mostly random fics.

Pee Wee Herman's Pokémon Adventure

Chapter 4

"I'll miss you too. Goodbye, Mom!" a young brunette said, walking down her front stairs to pursue her dream in Johto. She sighed, feeling lonely.

"Maybe I should've went with Ash."

"WHOA!" screamed an orange-clad speck in the sky.

"What the…?" A gaping hole in the ground led the girl to it, and she stared curiously at it, noticing black hair. "Ash?" A head popped out, then a fish, and another head.

"Max!" the girl exclaimed in surprise, her brother crawling out of the hole.

"Hey, May. Me and my Ralts were doing some psychic maneuvers in the sky when this bozo and his Magikarp here smashed into me. I guess Confusion couldn't hold out long enough, because I was sent flying and ended up here."

"Duh…" May replied, drooling in bewilderment.

"MAY!" Max yelled angrily, trying to snap his sister out of her trance.

"Hello kids," another voice answered, and a slim man with a pair of orange boxers wrapped around his head emerged. "Would you like to see Wee Wee?" Max's eye twitched, and only extreme paranoia prevented him from bolting off into his house.

"Wee Wee?" May asked. Pee Wee grabbed his Magikarp and showed it to the Maple siblings.

"AHH!" the two shrieked, falling backwards.

"That thing's dead!" May shouted, pointing toward the immobile fish Pokémon.

"He's a deadweight I'll tell you!"

"No! He's _dead_," Max tried to explain, "you know, lifeless, deceased, out of it, in another world, _dead_?"

"Look at Wee Wee's turban!" Pee Wee said after tying the underwear to his Pokémon's head. May freaked out and ran to her house. She returned seconds later with a long, green, hose.

"May, it's already dead! That won't help!" Max yelled, panicking. Nevertheless, his sister blasted a surge of water at the dried, cracked, fish.

"Ooh, pretty words," Pee Wee commented on the details, before a burst of water sent him into the hole.

"Karp!" May gasped at the sound, a frown curling into a smile. But her happiness subsided as she realized Max was nowhere to be found. Pee Wee leaped out of the hole, drenched but still holding his dead Magikarp.

"What the!" May said, staring at the thrashing Magikarp on the ground. It was only then till she realized the karp was wearing oversized nerdy glasses.

"Max turned into a MAXIKARP?" May bellowed, her hands jumping to her face.

"Magikarrrp?" Max mumbled, falling asleep.

"MAX! I'm so sorry, please forgive me," May started sobbing as Pee Wee danced with the dead Wee Wee.

"Ha! I got you, May!" Max laughed as he popped out of the Magikarp skin.

"Huh!"

"You thought I turned into a Magikarp! You should've seen your expression—Priceless!" he snickered. Flames caught afire in her eyes, and she dashed after her sneering brother, threatening to rip him apart limb from limb. After she flung Max over Hoenn with her foot, she turned toward Pee Wee, teeth clenched.

"You're next!" She ran at him, ready to attack him with sickening blows, before she was sucked into a portal.

"Wow, I've never saw a hole that big," Pee Wee remarked. "It would be fun going in there. But not as fun as balls! I should go find that Ash-kid, and we could have a little fun!"

(Somewhere in Johto)

"Huh? Where am I?" May asked, getting up.

"So you decided to come to Johto after all!" a voice announced, and she turned toward a strange man with long purple hair.

"Harley! What are you doing here!"

"Oh, May, I live here!" Harley replied, smiling. She peered at her surroundings and stood up from the floor. "Where's Drew? I thought you would've went with him," Harley asked, trying to piss her off.

"Why do you always assume I'm with _Drew_?" Noticing a Gay Guy Monthly magazine on the table, May gasped.

"Oh my god, you're GAY?" Harley looked up at her, hurt by her words.

"You didn't know?" May stared at him in shock, before a thought came to her.

"Hey… I know someone who'd be perfect for you!"

"You do?" Harley asked, brightening. May pulled out a picture of an ebony-haired man.

"His name's Pee Wee. I know where you can find him."

"He's a little skinny but… black hair is _so_ sexy," Harley stated, daydreaming.

"Good! He's in Hoenn, probably near Petalburg," May informed.

"All right, see you later, May! Oh, and if you see Drew, give him a good word for me, 'kay?" Harley waved, running to the express ferry from Johto to Hoenn.


	5. The Ghost of Moron's Creek

I'm sorry this chapter's a bit short, but I think I'm experiencing a bit of writer's block. I hope you enjoy Chapter 5 anyway!

This chapter is dedicated to my Gameboy Color, for without it, I wouldn't have been interested in the Pokémon games or the anime.

Pee Wee Herman's Pokémon Adventure

Chapter 5

"Pee Wee, oh Pee Wee… Where the hell are you?" Harley demanded, strolling by May's house. He stood there for a while, before his eyes narrowed and his sickening frown appeared. "Grr, I'm going to get you for this, May! I swear!"

(Rustboro)

A man sat on a wooden fence, binoculars glued to his face as he looked through a window. He started squirming with impatience, before a voice caused him to fall backwards and into a bush.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked, his hands on his hips.

"Nothing," Pee Wee replied, "I was testing out these new binoculars I found on the ground!"

"That's why you were looking into a boy's locker room?" Ash asked, shuddering.

"Of course not," Pee Wee lied, "I was studying the lockers!" He sweatdropped, noticing Ash wasn't buying it. "Well then, I should go and fetch Wee Wee! I left him out on the other end of the schoolyard too long." With that, he hopped off the fence, leaving the binoculars behind.

"Finally," Ash muttered, grabbing the magnifiers. He climbed to the top of the fence, securing the binoculars to his face as he stared through the school's window, dirty thoughts finding their way to his corrupt mind.

(Other end of the schoolyard)

Next to a flowing stream, a young boy found a sweatshirt lying on the ground, and he smiled happily, bending over to pick it up.

"I found my shirt! Now I can go to gym!" After lifting the dark top from the ground, he stared at what lay beneath it. His face paled and he turned a ghostly white, falling over onto a heap of leaves.

"Wee Wee!" Pee Wee cried, snatching the fish from the ground. He glanced toward the boy, and then the fish, and back to the boy. Shrugging, he dropped Wee Wee and made his way above the boy, grinning mischievously. A hand made its way to the bottom of the shirt, but before Pee Wee pulled it off, a prescence stopped him.

"Pee Wee Herman… don't do it," a voice ordered, and Pee Wee twirled around. In front of him was a white floating Magikarp, fluttering its fins slowly.

"Wow! You must've been out of the sun for a long time! Just like that Michael guy… What was his name… Michael Janet? Jordan? Jackie? … Janet?" The ghost grew impatient and tackled him.

"It doesn't matter you idiot. I was just about to lecture you when—" A shrill voice interrupted the karp, and he disappeared in an instant. A stubby woman in a black and white outfit came waddling towards Pee Wee, scowling.

"Henry!" Noticing his shirt was half off, she turned toward Pee Wee. "You are one of the devil's advocates!" Pulling out a ruler, she began beating Pee Wee into the ground, denting his head. After the nun knocked him out, she dragged Henry to the school grounds.

"Huh?" Pee Wee snapped forward, feeling a large welt on his forehead. He noticed a trail of blood trickling down the brook, but let it go. "I must've fell on a rock or something. But what was that penguin I saw? Oh well, off to the next city!"


	6. Misty Meets Her Wrath!

It's been a _long_ time since I've posted a new chapter. Oh well! By the way, I have eight reviews! (OMG) And not a single one appeared to be a flame! That's a new record. Especially since most of my stories suck (that people I know have read). Also, I'm working on two new fics so I don't know when they'll be out or when Chapter 8 (this chapter's a two-parter) of Pee Wee Herman's Great Adventure will be out. Oh, and this is the longest chapter yet, so I had to make two chapters. Enjoy Chapter 6 if you decide to skip this, my comment below, the dedication, or the warning (I suggest not to skip the warning though).

About the Roxanne thing, Yoshizilla, did you mean when Pee Wee commented that he thought he saw a penguin? Because that wasn't Roxanne, it was the nun that appeared earlier. It was sort of a reference to _The Blues Brothers_, an old film I saw sometime ago, because Jake and Elwood called the nun "The Penguin" and ended up being beaten with a ruler. It's a great movie, and I advise anyone reading to watch it (especially anyone who likes random dancing in a church, a crazed lady with a flamethrower, or someone who just likes a skinny guy and his fat brother trying to save a church by getting their old band back together).

I WAS going to dedicate this chapter to my third reviewer, Sorrowful-Ragdoll, but I changed my mind and decided to dedicate it to my review box, for its wonderful reviews.

WARNING: For some reason this chapter came out _very_ perverted in my opinion, so if you don't like that sorta stuff it might be a good idea to just turn away or view some not-as-vulgar random fic. And has anyone noticed my chapters seem to get more corrupted as they go on?

Pee Wee Herman's Pokémon Adventure

Chapter 6

"This will be a one-on-one Pokémon battle between the challenger, Pee Wee Herman of Pallet Town, and the gym leader, Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City! Water Pokémon only, no time-limit! Start!" some referee guy refereed.

"I don't know how you ended up in Cerulean so fast, but I'm gonna wipe you out!" Misty stated, pulling out a Poke Ball. "And then I'll finally be able to give this sorry excuse of a Gym back to my stupid sisters and travel with Ash!" She eyed her ditzy siblings chatting about nothing on the sidelines.

"Okey-dokey," Pee Wee answered. Misty called out Starmie, a purple starfish with a brilliant red jewel shimmering in its center. Pee Wee didn't do anything.

"What are you waiting for? Send out your Pokémon!" Misty ordered impatiently. Pee Wee stood there staring at her, before a large bulge popped out in his pants. Misty turned green, before hastily trying to look at something else.

"I don't even—ugh—want to know…" she said, watching the referee hold up his green and red flags edgily.

"Send out your Pokémon now before you forfeit this battle!" the referee screamed at Pee Wee.

"I was warming up," Pee Wee grinned pervertedly, before shoving his hands down his pants and pulling out—Wee Wee.

"What the—!" Misty exclaimed in surprise as a dead fish Pokémon was thrown into the air and onto the ground. "A… Magikarp?" Suddenly the lights dimmed as Misty started reminiscing about the good ol' days. "Team Rocket had a Magikarp. I remember when they always used to steal our Pokémon… then Ash blasted them off with Pikachu's Thunderbolt…"

"Hahahahaha! Did somebody say 'Team Rocket'?" Jessie asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Maybe Wee Wee's dreaming about Ash," Pee Wee said randomly. "I sure wish I had dreams about Ash."

"The twerp?" James commented, his shadow illuminating beside Jessie's.

"Just get on wit da motto!" Meowth shouted irritably.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie started, standing on a podium with her arms crossed.

"And make it double," James added, standing beside her.

"To protect the world from masturbation!"

"To unite all seducers in mass desperation!"

"To denounce the evils of sex and love!"

"To extend our reach to the strippers above!"

"Jessie!"

"James."

"Team Rocket fucks off at the speed of—WAIT A MINUTE!" Jessie interrupted.

"Surrender your condoms now or prepare to indulge in the pleasures of spite—" James was rewarded with a smack of a fan.

"I said wait a minute, you idiot!"

"Oww…" James muttered, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet said, forcefully coming out of his Pokeball. Jessie whacked him in the head as well. "Wooobbb…"

"What gives?" Meowth demanded, appearing out of the shadows, angry he didn't get to recite his line.

"Who the hell changed our motto?" she asked, looking through a pile of scripts.

"Well," Meowth started, looking at a report, "da ratings were goin' down and da fans were rioting about our boring characters so da writers decided to spice da motto up a bit and give us new lines!"

"But why are they all sex-oriented?" James asked in puzzlement.

"It says here dat 'cause younger people are now more interested in dat stuff, dey'll actually stick around to watch da show." Meowth put the paper down. "'Sides," he added, "dat kind of stuff always stimulates a certain part of da body, and people apparently like dat." He glanced toward his partners. "Makes me wonder why I always stick around wit you perverted humans."

"So that's why?" Jessie asked. She looked towards James, who just sat on the ground in pain. "Works for me," she shrugged.

"Why don't you just go away and arouse some sexually-deprived souls in a strip club instead of us, Team Rocket?" Misty asked, intervening in their conversation.

"Booooo," Meowth replied to her comeback, giving her a thumbs-down.

"Humph, I didn't care about your stupid motto anyway," Misty muttered, turning away.

"Meowth has thumbs?" James asked, sitting in thought.

"Ooh-la-la," everyone heard Pee Wee say, and turned to find him flipping through a Playboy magazine.

"You're worse than ASH!" Misty screamed, slamming a mallet against Pee Wee's crotch.

"So the twerp's not here," Jessie said, looking around. She spotted Pee Wee looking in his pants at a certain numb, smashed-up area, but then detected Misty's sisters fighting over the Playboy magazine. She turned to her teammates. James was meditating, trying to find an answer to life, while Meowth sat reading crude tossed-aside scripts. She could hear Misty in the distance destroying her Gym in a blinding rage, and Jessie sat down on the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Why am I surrounded by idiots? Why? Why me?" she kept muttering to herself.

"I've finally found a reason why we exist Jessie! I FINALLY FOUND A REASON!" James screamed, standing up from his cross-legged position.

"Huh?" Meowth turned. "Why's dat?"

"It's simple really. We, Team Rocket, were created for comic-relief in a show called Pokémon that was developed to advertise the games in a seemingly endless series that has esculated in fame over the past few years because of a cycle of new features and new characters appearing every season." There was silence, before Meowth scowled.

"WE ALREADY KNEW DAT YOU IDIOT!" James fell from the sudden outburst and crawled into a corner near Pee Wee. His arms embraced his legs as he steadily mumbled about his failed life, rocking himself in depression.

Jessie stood up. "Well, time to send out the Team Rocket Mecha!"

Misty's homicidal fury subsided and she commented angrily. "Oh great, what's it this time? The Team Rocket Vacuuming Machine of Doom 3000?"

"Precisely!" Jessie laughed, using James's line because he was obviously suffering in a state of misery.

"I'm guessing it's the same exact thing you used when Ash and I were battling here, years ago?"

"You must be psychic," Jessie remarked. "But you won't know what hit you once I set this to Auto-Suck!" She turned the machine on and the vacuum started to drain all of the water in a pool that had just randomly materialized, as well as Starmie, Daisy, Lily, Violet, James, Wobbuffet, and Meowth.

"Dis wasn't part of da plaaaaan!" Meowth screeched, his claws scraping against the metal as he was sucked in.

"Hahaha!" Jessie cackled.

"You won't be laughing after I send out some of my Pokémon to destroy that stupid robot!" Misty retorted with pure determination. She twirled in place, before pitching a Poke Ball in the air. "Go, Azurill!"

"Azur!" Azurill squeaked, smiling cutely at the face of the mecha. "Azurilllll!" it screamed as it was horridly vacuumed up into the massive robot.

"Azurill! Nooo!" Misty wept, falling to her knees. Pee Wee turned to the robot.

"That's a big sucker," Pee Wee said, "I wonder if it wants to play with Wee Wee." He tossed the fish into the machine.

-----

A/N: Don't be led astray, Chapter 7 will include what happens next so I won't start out with a random beginning next time.

For those concerned about any "plagiarism" within Team Rocket's motto, ("To protect the world from masturbation,"), I just wanted to say that the word 'masturbation' was the only idea that popped into my head, and I'm sorry if my story has to use your line. I'm only noting this because I've read a few perverted Pokémon fics with Team Rocket in them, and I remember that Jessie's first line sometimes included "To protect the world from masturbation." Again, I'm sorry if you were offended that I "stole" your idea, but I couldn't think of anything else that would fit.


End file.
